kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Malfested War
1= 's dreams of the future, where he had encountered the future Riders who normally do not exist in this era. But, in your case Taki. That prophetic dream you have is a representation of the future you've chosen. That you managed to stop my demon king and from fighting, that prophetic dream of yours created that timeline. The war will happen once Soul Edge is dragged here into the present. And whoever is using the cursed sword will unleash the second Evil Seed, turning half of the human race into Malfested.| explaining thoroughly to Taki about her prophetic visions regarding the event|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 2= The , also known as the is a cataclysmic battle taking place during following the second Evil Seed, where the and the inhabitants the New Timeline of the Soulcalibur universe band together against Black Huntress's army of Malfested. Overview Little known about this great war is that it was first introduced in Taki's dream, where she leads a band of Kamen Riders from the present, along with a number of warriors from the new timeline of the Soulcalibur universe (including her own counterpart) to fight against an army of Malfested along with an unknown wielder of Soul Edge. It is later revealed that Taki's dreams of the war are a prophetic vision, similar to . According to , Taki's actions of interfering with the fight between Sougo and created a third timeline in the anticipated . Where in this day, the cursed sword Soul Edge is dragged into the present and unleashing a second Evil Seed, the ensuing cataclysm results half of the human race turned into Malfested, which then followed by the war itself. Participants Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Taki - Genesis Type (revised).png|Kamen Rider Taki KRZiO-Zi-O.png| KRZiO-Geiz.png| KRZiO-Woz.png| KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png| KRBu-Crossz.png| KRBu-Greaseblizzard.png|Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard Kamen Rider G7 Icarus Strike Armor ζ.png|Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua.png|Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua KREA-Snipel2.png| KREA-Exaidl2.png| Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer.png|Kamen Rider Huntress KRGh-Necrom.png| KRGh-Specter.png| KRGh-Ghostore.png| MachDefault.png| KRDr-Drivespeed.png| KRGaim-ZangetsuMelonArms.png| KRGa-Ryugengrape.png| GAIM-ORANGE.png| Mage.png| WizardFlameStyle.png| Kamen Rider Meteor.png| RocketMan.png| OOO-Tatoba.PNG.png| KR-CycloneJoker.png| KRDCD-Decadev3.png| KRDCD-Diendv2.png| KR-Dark_Kiva.png| KR-Kiva_KivaForm.png| Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg| KABUTO-RIDER.png| 180px-KRH-Hibiki.png| Blade.png| 180px-Faiz.png| KRR-Ryuki.png| KRDK-wing knight.png| AGITO-GROUND.png| KR-Kuuga MightyForm.png| Soulcalibur VI timeline characters *Another Taki *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Sophitia Alexandra *Kilik *Chai Xianghua *Maxi *Grøh *Yoshimitsu *Zasalamel *Talim *Ivy Valentine *Geralt of Rivia *Siegfried Schtauffen *Seong Mi-na *Raphael Sorel *Amy Sorel SC6 Taki.jpg|Another Taki SC6 Sophitia-.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra Mitsurugivi 6.png|Heishiro Mitsurugi Kilik scvi 5.png|Kilik Xianghua scvi 6.png|Chai Xianghua SC6 Maxi.jpg|Maxi Gro scvi.png|Grøh Yoshimitsusc6.png|Yoshimitsu Zasscvi 3.png|Zasalamel TALIM.jpg|Talim Ivy 4.jpg|Ivy Valentine Geraltscvi.png|Geralt of Rivia Siegfriedsc6.png|Siegfried Schtauffen SC6 Seong Mi-Na.jpg|Seong Mi-na DnbEcQkVYAAYUDl.jpg|Raphael Sorel SC6 Amy promotinal artwork.png|Amy Sorel Notes *The Great Malfested War is similar to the from , the from (and of ) and the Dark Spark War from Ultraman Ginga. Like the aforementioned Rider War, several Kamen Riders appear in the battle. Here, it also features all the playable characters of Soulcalibur VI. **Taki's first vision of the war in a dream is similar to how 's dream of the Rider War before eventually bear witnessing the actual Rider War itself near end of her series. **The war itself is comparable to the Battle of Wakanda from the film , where the Avengers and their allies band together to save the universe from Thanos. Here, Taki leads an army of Kamen Riders and all the heroic playable characters of Soulcalibur VI against Black Huntress's Malfested Army. One reviewer confirms the similarities with the aforementioned battle from the film.https://www.fanfiction.net/r/13076288/78/1/ "Well, hopefully, this will be a prelude to the awesome fight that hopefully will break out in when it comes out. They've got to top the Battle of Wakanda somehow." ***The entire war itself is also similar to the final battle between the Avengers and their allies vs. Thanos's forces in , the sequel to Infinity War. The climax of the battle has one of the heroes defeat the main villain with a powerful weapon: Tony Stark/Iron Man activates all the Infinity Stones and eliminated all of Thanos's army, including the Mad Titan himself at the cost of his own life, while Taki awakens Soul Calibur from its Ridewatch, creating the Soul Calibur HeiSaber, which she uses it to destroy Soul Edge and kill Black Huntress. The episodes covering the Great Malfested War aired weeks before the showing of Endgame. *Siegfried being one of the participants of the war most likely takes place after he is no longer Nightmare. *Some of the appearing Soulcalibur VI characters includes those who haven't appeared in the first part of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time participated in the war but they are set to appear in the second part of the story: **Seong Mi-na has little to no role in the game's main storyline other than stumbling into the activities of the Fygul Cestemus. In the story, however, Ray singlehandedly annihilated the cult, which leads to Astaroth and Lizardman's existence erased. **Geralt of Rivia, despite being a guest character in the actual game, also participates in the war. He was set to appear in the first part, despite his name appearing in the disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter. **Cassandra is the only character not to be involved in the war, due to her being a non-playable character at that time prior to being announced as a DLC character; due to the war taking place 5 months prior. **Amy is the only DLC character in the game to appear in the war. **Hilde is the second character not to appear in the war as she was revealed as the Season 2 pass DLC character. *Most of the SCVI playable characters participating in the war are good and/or neutral. As such, evil characters such as Astaroth, Azwel, Cervantes, Tira, and Voldo are excluded. **The aforementioned Nightmare is an interesting case, as his true identity is none other than Siegfried. **Raphael Sorel is yet an another interesting case, since in his story mode, he started out as anti-heroic nobleman before his descent into madness after hearing of the cursed sword and his meeting with Azwel in his Soul Chronicle's secret ending. *Unlike his appearances in and , Decade appears in the battle with the instead of the original Decadriver. See also * * References Category:Terminology Category:Events